Awkward
by TomatoToni
Summary: Highschool AU! Berwald is the outcast of the school, un-surprisingly. Most people are scared of him, and the ones that aren't just bully him. So Berwald was surprised when a kid named Tino decided to take an interest. He suspected it was a sick joke of sorts. SuFin! Contains swearing. TRIGGER WARNING! -Contains mentions of self harm.


_**Idk I liked this idea and yeah. I know it's a little ooc but oh well. Also I apologize for the bad grammar in places. Enjoy!**_

* * *

He was always the awkward boy. No one picked him on the sports team; no one sat with him in class or at lunch; teachers and students alike stayed clear of him and if he _tried_ to talk the person he was trying to talk to would scream or run off, or/and he would stutter lamely over his words. There was no use for Berwald- he was just useless and awkward. Nothing else.

Berwald hated the fact that he didn't fit in with everyone else. Always had. But he got used to it over time. Since he had dealt with the problem since he first ever started school, he was almost completely used to it, as he was now in high school. That didn't mean he liked it though. He was always alone. Well, that was unless some kid decided to bully him at lunch or break, then he'd be in a fight with the other kids. But other than that, he had no one.

It sucked not having a friend. At least, that's what he assumed. Since he'd never had a friend, he didn't even know the feeling of having one.

Sometimes though, he thought he deserved it. Maybe it was life's way of punishing him for all the bad things he had done in the past- the fighting with his brothers and being blamed for his mothers death. He had never had an easy childhood, but he thought he deserved that, too.

Berwald sat on the wall outside the front of the school, waiting for the morning bell to ring. He had been dropped off about 20 minutes early, as his father had other important business he needed to get to in time. So there Berwald sat, on a small wall in silence, doing nothing but thinking about why people seemed to hate him. He drew a bit too, but he quickly gave up as the drawing turned into something depressing and horrible that Berwald had not wanted to see, and wondered how that possibly could have come from his mind.

How long had it been now? 15 minutes, he presumed. School would start soon. He better get moving then, he thought. The bullies would be entering school any minute now, and if they saw them, Berwald would have a black eye before he even managed to start the school day. It wasn't like he couldn't fight back- he was very strong and stern looking- but he didn't want to. Berwald didn't fancy violence, not after the amount of it he had been through. He didn't want to put anyone through that kind of pain.

Just as he was about to hop of the same little wall he sat on every day, the said bullies rounded the corner. They spotted him straight away and Berwald's insides churned when he saw the three of them smirk at him, nasty lips twisting in hunger. Berwald didn't move though, he stood his ground. He knew what was coming, but he would not run away from a fight, even if he wasn't going to fight himself. That would just be cowardly.

"Ah, isn't it dear little Berwald?" One of them said. He hadn't caught any of their names, he just recognized them. This one had spiked hair in every direction. He was the leader of the group and very loud. Incredibly obnoxious and self-absorbed. A typical Danish lad, Berwald thought.

"'m j'st go'n ta' class." Berwald told them in his thick Swedish accent. It just made the other boys laugh. "Hav'n't don' anyth'n'" He told him. The laughter didn't stop.

"Well, we weren't going to do anything. Not yet, anyway. But we'll see you at Lunch. You're lucky we have somewhere important to be before class." The leader said and they walked past him, each one making sure to shove him as they did. He ended up falling on the floor and his two books scattered loose pages everywhere. He sighed and picked them up, sitting for a while longer before deciding to get up and walk in himself.

As he entered the school, he noticed all the other students shift uncomfortably and move slightly away from him. That was one thing he never got- if he was bullied all the time, why were others so scared of him? It didn't add up, but again, he didn't mind.

He felt the stares bore into his back as he walked through the hallways, but he didn't cower before them. He continued walking as if he didn't even notice the looks he was reciving, as if he didn't realize everyone was terrified with him simply because of what he looked like.

As to reassure himself, he stroked his sleeve with his thumb subtly, tracing the scars that lay beneath the clothing and on his wrist. It was soothing in a way, but in other ways, it was scary. Scary what some people could make you do, what they could push you to.

Not long after, he finally reached his form room and he took his regular place- at the back of the classroom in the corner where he hoped no one would bother him. No one else sat on this table, of course. It was his. No one wanted to sit with a freak.

But then he felt someone sit opposite him and he looked up and frowned slightly, staring at the boy who had decided to sit there. Why was he here? Was he here to make fun of him? To laugh at him? Feeling his anxiety levels rocket, he found himself stroking his scars, coaxing himself to calm down as he stared at the boy across from him.

The boy was a lot smaller than him, but Berwald could tell he was well built. He had blonde hair and bright brown eyes that sparkled, even though they stared back at the seemingly scary Berwald. Was this kid not afraid?

"Sorry to intrude! My usual space was taken and there was no other seats, so I decided to come and sit here! I really hope you don't mind! If you do, I'm sure I could go find another seat somewhere or even sit on the floor! I'm really sorry if I've bothered you!" The kid said without taking a breath, it seemed. He was a talker then, Berwald mused. The kids eyes were wide and almost fearful now, and Berwald realized this kid was trying his best to not be afraid of him.

"'s f'ne." Berwald murmured and retreated his gaze, looking back down at his hands.

Apparently, the kid took that as an invite to keep on talking.

"I'm Tino, by the way! It's lovely to meet you. I've heard about you but I've never actually talked to you because well, I was scared. No, no, no! That came out wrong! Hehe... I didn't mean I was scared of you! I don't even know you! I'm sorry! You're Berwald, right?"

Berwald realized he wasn't going to get any peace with him sat here, so he looked back up to him and nodded slowly, cautiously. After all, this all could be a ruse. He was still stroking his scars subtly. He wasn't calming down. Why wasn't he calming down? He should be calming down... Was it because a person had suddenly decided to speak to him? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Well, great to meet you, Ber! I'll see you later!" The Finn said before he stood up and hurried out of the room, laughing with a few people on the way. Berwald didn't miss the odd look the Finn had given him, or the nickname, and he suspected he might be laughing about him with the other kids. But he didn't expect to see him again, so that didn't matter.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! It's not the best, I know. But I'm happy enough with it. I'll get to the next chapter soon!:)**_


End file.
